I'm Proud of You, My Sweet
by Johanna the Sponge
Summary: A short story about Scar's last moments of life with Vitani. How he feels at last. Please read and review!  It's better than the description!  In MY opinion  :D


I'm Proud of You, My Sweet

The last hyena laughed a nasty laugh and jerked ahead. He took a snap at the almost dead lion's ribcage and backed off slowly, giggling the whole time. The flames around the lion were growing higher and flickering more dangerously toward him. Fire scuried across a thin tree truck, and he barely had the energy to move his tail off of it in time.

Scar, a black maned dark lion who had reined the dead Pride Lands for a little less than a year now, had just battled his nephew, Simba, after his return. Scar had not expected to ever see Simba again, much less that very day. Simba_ was_ the rightful King in tradition. He had come back to regain his power and bring his father's old Pride back together, and all he asked of Scar was to leave the Pride Lands and never return. Scar had turned his back to him pretending to leave, but whipped around and sprayed ashes in his face. Simba and Scar fought one last battle which seemed to go in slow motion, and Scar was knocked off Pride Rock. His once faithful hyenas had plunged at him, biting and tearing his to shreds as they went until the fire around them became too dangerous for them to stay, leaving Scar to die at the bottom of the cliff.

His eyelids became heavy and they began to close over his green eyes when he heard a skidding noise behind his. A small female cub with bangs ran over to Scar when she spotted him, breathing heavily. Scar's tomboy daughter had risked her own life to come see her father one last time and perhaps bring him help...

"Vitani, no, go back now," bagan Scar, but it was no use.

"No Dad, please get up and come be King and-" started Vitani in a voice that Scar had never heard from her before: a symphathetic, scared, and sad voice. She nuzzled her small head in his mane, tears now falling.

"Baby, oh my baby," said Scar quietly and saddly. "Look, go back, save yourself."

"_No,_ Dad, I just can't leave you. I'll stay," said Vitani, her voice cracking at the end of her sentences.

"Vitani, don't stay here! Please, I can't go with you, but you _have_ to leave. Listne, I-I..." said Scar as his eyes bagan closing again.

"What Dad? _What?_" said Vitani, now pannicking and nudging him harder. His eyes flashed as they opened again.

"Vitani, I love you baby. I love you _so_ much, you and Nuka, and Kovu. I want you all to know that before I die. I love your mother, Zira, too, more than I can explain, but _you_ are my little girl,only _you _are my...my best little girl," said Scar, tears filling his eyes as well. He had never told his children or Zira that he loved them, he had never told _anyone_.

"Daddy, I love you too! Too much for you to leave us!" This was the typical Vitani: never wanting credit or power, always thinking of others and never herself.

"I know, baby. I want to see you grow up big and strong, but I can't now. I'll always look down on you, okay?" he said.

Vitani nodded her head and looked down, sniffing.

"Vitani, look at me. I'm _so_ pround of _you_. I'm pround of you my Sweet," said Scar. "I love you, Vitani. Now go. GO!" said Scar, and with the rest of his strength, he puched his head up to lick his daughter on top of her head. She sniffed again, licked his cheek, muttered another "I love you, Daddy," and scrambled up the rocks to safety, only looking back one more time on her way up and Scar smiled at her. He had never done that either.

Scar felt that his life was finally fulfilled. Even if it had been a short life, one full of his own evil (He realized this himself) he was ready. He had finally told his daughter how much he loved her, he found that Vitani had thought her Daddy had been the best King, and most of all, she _loved _him too.

Scar's eyes drooped until they shut tight, and his breathing slowed. Then he muttered his last words-

"Please Mufasa, forgive me. Please brother."

Scar died content when his breathing stopped before the fire could inch any closer to him when rain began to poor. His last memory was of him and Mufasa running through the Pride Lands the first time Scar could be let off Pride Rock. The cubs ran silently, Scar blocking out all other sound of reality, hearing just the sound of the chirping African birds and the laughter of the brothers...

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this! I wanted to show everyone how much Scar really loved his daughter, Vitani, how he died contently, and how he wanted forgiveness. Let us realize that everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second change and forgiveness, and let's honor Scar! :]**


End file.
